Pancakes and Kisses
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: The Doctor and Rose acting flirty and silly. Complete fluff piece.


Rose sits on a rolling chair; legs tucked underneath her, at her desk in her room in her flat, the flat she shares with the Doctor. The flat is small, with only one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room of sorts; at least it was one at some point in its time line. Now it's covered in random metal parts from things the Doctor has tried to 'fix' with his sonic screwdriver, a random assortment of dirty clothes to be washed, and a few blankets strewn across the couch where the Doctor sleeps. Currently Rose is alone in the flat, which is kind of unsettling. She doesn't like being away from the Doctor for very long.

Rose spins in the chair slowly, spotting the weird almost burn mark on the wall from when the Doctor accidentally soniced the paint, and thinking about what she could be doing right now and knowing she probably won't get to any of it today. Chair still spinning, but not spotting anymore, she arches her back up and over the backrest of the rolling chair, arms over her head but folded and hands resting on her neck. She stretches out her arms and tilts her head back so everything looks upside-down. Rose closes her eyes and spins like that for a bit longer before opening them again. When her bed comes back into view she finds a welcome surprise. The Doctor is lying on his side on her bed, his head propped up by his hand. His other arm rests on his top leg knee, while the bottom leg is slightly tucked under the top. The Doctor's mouth is somewhere between a smirk and a smile but his eyes twinkle with mischief and excitement, there's also something else there but Rose can't quite get what it is. She notices he's wearing normal clothes again, jeans and a band t-shirt, not his suit. It doesn't matter to her though, she has to admit she finds it very, _very_, attractive when he does that. Rose puts her foot down to stop herself from spinning, suddenly self-conscious of what she's wearing, and glances down. She's still wearing her grey pajama shorts with the white polka dots on them -even though it is almost 10 at night- and her pink tank top, layered with one out of her numerous hoodies.

"How long have you been there?" Rose says in her thick British accent.

"Long enough," the Doctor replies, flashing a smile before returning to his -now more a smirk than anything else- look.

"Oh? Long enough for what?" Rose says slyly as she moves from the chair to the bed.

The Doctor doesn't answer right away so Rose slowly crawls across the queen sized bed in a slinky, seductive manner, smiling and biting her bottom lip, playfulness in her eyes.

"Doctor, don't tell me you've been spying on me," she says flirtily. Rose reaches the Doctor and stops, flopping down onto her stomach in a completely unattractive way.

"No….welllllllllll yes… but no," the Doctor finally replies, a smile tugs the corners of his mouth upwards and makes his eyes crinkle.

"Well then what were you doing?" Rose raises her eyebrows at him and rolls onto her back, looking at him again upside-down. From this new vantage point she can see stubble on the Doctor's jawline and chin, proof he hasn't shaved in a day or two.

The smile disappears from the Doctor's face, replaced by something much more serious… and passionate, Rose realizes.

"Doctor?" Rose says quietly, a worried look plastered on her face.

The Doctor reaches down and gently brushes her cheek with his thumb. At his touch the worry on Rose's face melts away and she closes her eyes, opening them again when he removes his hand.

"I love you Rose Tyler," the Doctor says almost too quiet to hear.

Rose's breath catches and a deep blush spreads down her face asks chest. Even though it isn't the first time he's told her that –in fact he tells her quite often and so does she- it still makes her blush. "I love you too," she just manages to get out.

Rose stretches, arching her back and bending her knees while stifling a yawn. She rolls back over onto her stomach, so she can see the Doctor better. Rose sits up and brings her legs underneath her. She looks over the Doctor; he is no longer laying on his side either. It was like they planned to wear what they wore today. It's no secret that the Doctor likes it when rose wears her pajamas and hoodies, but Rose never said anything to him about normal clothes.

"Your shirt," Rose starts.

"What about it?"

"It's new, I've never seen it before." Rose places a hand just a little below the Doctor's chest, and following her hand with her eyes, runs it down until she reaches his abs. The Doctor shivers at her touch. Even though he's incredibly skinny Rose can tell he has a six pack through his shirt. "Soft," Rose whispers.

He pushes a few stray hairs away from Rose's face and leans closer, his eyes closed. Rose's eyes drift shut also and she slightly parts her mouth.

The doorbell rings and Rose jumps away, a dark blush spreading again across her face. She exits the room and the Doctor turns to watch her go, getting up and following her after he can hear the door being opened.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Rose asks, surprise lining her voice.

"I just came for a visit. Can't a mother visit her daughter anymore?" Jackie's voice pierces the room like a dart.

"The Doctor and I just saw you yesterday!" Rose cries, clearly exasperated.

"Yeah but I wanted to visit with you alone, without the Doctor." Jackie pushes her way into the flat and makes her way to the living room.

"But mum!"

"No buts, I want to talk to you by yourself."

"Mum!" Rose cries again.

"Hello," the Doctor says gleefully, wiggling his fingers at Jackie.

"Well you could have told me he was here!" Jackie shouts annoyed.

"I tried to mum…" Rose mumbles.

"Ok! Well since I'm clearly here." The Doctor walks over to Jackie and places his hands on her shoulders, guiding her back to the front door, "You can't talk to Rose now, and so you might as well leave." The Doctor shovels Jackie outside and slams the door, using his sonic screwdriver on the lock.

"The look on my mum's face!" Rose laughs, "I don't think anyone's ever done that to her before."

The Doctor smiles a big toothy grin and sits down on the couch, hoping Rose will follow his example; she does.

"I thought you would like my outfit today. I know you like it when I wear domestic clothes," The Doctor says. Rose can hear the smile in his voice.

"How did you?..."

"How did I know?" the Doctor cuts off Rose, "I noticed that whenever I wear them you stare at me more than usual."

"So what if I do?" Rose winks and shifts closer to the Doctor, angling herself so she doesn't have to turn her head as much to see him, "Does it…bother you?" Rose, obviously teasing, says in a low voice.

"Not a bit."

Rose's eyes fill with mischief as she leans even closer to the Doctor so that their hips bump. The Doctor puts his hands on Rose's hips and pulls her closer to him, so close she is almost on his lap and their bodies a breath away. She reaches up and brushes the stubble on the Doctor's face with her thumb.

"This stubble makes you look very, very, very" with each very Rose brings her face close to the Doctor's, but before she can finish the sentence he closes the distance between them and kisses her on the lips, the first one softly, then the next few harder. Rose moves her hands from his face to his hair, running her fingers through it as they kiss. The Doctor moves his hands from Rose's hips to the small of her back, pressing her body to his. Soon it's over as quick as it started, leaving Rose wanting more.

A cross between a growl and a groan comes from Rose throat, sending a shiver down the Doctor's spine, before she launches herself at him. She leans into him forcing him back and kisses him hard on the lips, neck, and collarbone, anywhere that skin is ex

posed. The kisses unlock an almost animal like instinct in him and the Doctor repeats Rose's noise, flipping her over so he's on top and in charge of the kissing. He kisses her repeatedly on her chest and neck, each exhale from the Doctor on Rose's skin causes her to arch her back into him. Suddenly the Doctor comes back to his senses, realizing where this is going and stops kissing Rose, only for a second but the gap allows her to take charge of the kisses. Wanting to gain control of the situation, the Doctor puts one arm under Rose's knees and one arm around her back so he can stand up and lift her off the couch. It has the desired effect and the kisses stop.

"Rose, I think we should take it slow, or at least not get into that right now. I don't think it would be wise."

Rose looks up into his eyes and can see sadness. She knows he wants to, evident from the animal like behavior, but for some reason -either he cares about Rose too much and doesn't want to hurt her or he wants to wait for something- he refuses. Rose yawns and wraps her arms around his neck, willing to give it up because the Doctor says so. The Doctor looks at the clock and realizes it's midnight. Rose lies almost incoherent in his arms from being so tired.

"Let's get you to bed," the Doctor whispers in her ear and Rose sighs contently. He brings Rose into her bedroom and sets her down as soft as possible on her bed. Resting her head on the pillow, he slides his arm out from under her, careful not to wake her. He pulls the duvet over her and turns to leave but Rose catches his hand before he can.

"Doctor?" Rose says sleepily.

The Doctor turns back to her, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Will you stay, here, with me?" She finishes.

He stands still for a second or two, debating whether or not it would be a good idea before he finally gives in.

The Doctor, still holding Rose's hand, slides underneath the covers next to her. She snuggles as close to him as possible, her head pillowed on his right arm, his left arm wrapped around her waist protectively, and her hands resting on his chest.

He wakes up five or so hours later, much earlier than Rose gets up. The Doctor opens his eyes, surprised at the fact that he is in a bed and Rose is sleeping peacefully next to him. He manages to wiggle out of the bed and goes into his dresser drawer to get out a fresh shirt, the soft, light grey one with the batman symbol on it. He slips off his messy band t-shirt and pulls on the clean one. The Doctor then goes out into the living room to watch a little telly before Rose gets up, he has become particularly attached to a show about a space ship where the crew members wear red, blue, and yellow shirts.

Rose wakes up to find the Doctor missing from bed and last night somewhat of a blur. She feels sweaty and disgusting so she strips off her clothes and dashes into the bathroom to take a quick shower and shave before the Doctor can see her. Once Rose is done in the bathroom she wraps herself in a towel and heads back to the bedroom to change. She throws on an old pair of pink plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. The flat is cold in the mornings –because that's how the Doctor likes it- so she throws on a hoodie also before walking out into the living room and into the kitchen.

The Doctor is at the stove trying to cook breakfast. Rose leans against the doorframe and surveys the area before turning to look at the Doctor. Dry pancake mix and liquid batter is spilled all over the counter. A few burned pancakes are piled in the trash can and milk has pooled by the stove. Overall it looks quite messy and will be a pain to clean up but the outcome is indeed sweet. Next she examines the Doctor. What she finds there is adorable. He is also covered in pancake mix. His hair is tussled and sticking up in all directions like he hasn't brushed it yet today –which he probably hasn't-. He has his glasses on and has an intense look of concentration all over his face. His tongue sticking out of his mouth, he tries to sonic the pancake he is currently cooking which just results in it exploding in his face.

Rose tries to stifle a laugh, not wanting to alert the Doctor of her presence just yet but fails and starts giggling madly.

The Doctor hears her laughing and turns around, "Oh hello there. When did you get up?" he says with the goofiest smile yet –a smile somewhere between 'I wasn't just trying to sonic a pancake,' 'I didn't expect you up so soon but it's nice to see you,' and 'I know I look ridiculous so I might as well add a smile'-.

For Rose the smile is the cherry on top, making her double over in a fit of laughter, "Doctor, I think you have something on your face!" Rose shouts between giggles and gasps for air.

"Hey now, that's not very nice," the Doctor says with fake disapproval in his voice. "I might just have to teach you a lesson about not teasing."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah it is," the Doctor says as he scoops up a handful of pancake batter.

"You wouldn't dare!"

The Doctor throws the batter at Rose, but she ducks under the flying glob and darts over to the bowl, grabbing it and running away. She then throws her own glob at the Doctor and it hits him right in the chest. This time the Doctor is ready and before Rose can evade him he points the sonic screwdriver at the bowl, causing all the batter to explode on Rose. They both stand there in the middle of the kitchen, completely covered in batter, laughing.

"Now you have something on your face, too. Only I'm going to be a gentleman and wipe it off," The Doctor crosses the room to Rose, and placing one hand at the small of her back, pulls her closer. With the other hand he reaches up and wipes some batter off her chin, leaning in and kissing her afterwards.

"Look at us! We're a mess!" the Doctor calls out.

"Well, we'll just have to get cleaned up then." Rose grabs the Doctor's hand and pulls him into the bedroom; the Doctor pulls the door shut behind them.

ocument here...


End file.
